princess of the sun kingdom
by melodicwaterflower
Summary: what if fine actually wasn't the princess of the sunny kingdom, but the long lost princess of the powerful sun kingdom. what if someone is posing as her and is trying to marry her fiance? and what if she is forced into a pageant that will determine if you're a sun princess or not. OCxFinexShade
1. Chapter 1

Princess of the Sun Kingdom

Fine's P.O.V

I was strolling around campus with Rein. When we got to the cafeteria I raced and got my delicious food. Shade, Aletezza, Caroline, and I were discussing our important soccer match next week against the snobby Alamonial Royal Game Academy (lol weird name) only for the rich and talented. More like stuck up brats that use money as their "talents." In the middle of the disscution miss. Layla came and handed me a dark blue letter with a crescent moon entwined with a sun on the even darker blue wax crest stamp. When I saw the stamp my stomach fell. Rein came over and started talking to us. Then she noticed the letter in my hand.

"Nani Fine? Is it a letter from father and mother?"

"No it's nothing. I'm going outside for a minute."

"But you haven't finished breakfast yet."

"I lost my appetite."

Shade's POV

When she said those words I knew something was wrong. She loves food! I was going to follow her when I felt a small tug and my uniform.

"Shade, don't. Fine likes to be alone when she wants to be alone."

"…"

Fine's POV

I opened the letter and read it.

To my dear Fine,

I know it has been a long time since we saw each other, but I know you remember me. My mother and father have never stopped looking for the lost princess of the sun kingdom(don't get mixed up with the Sunny kingdom. I'm talking about the actual sun.)aka you. Two days ago a girl around our age came to the kingdom claiming she was you. My mother is convinced this girl is my fiancé aka you the rightful sun princess. I have argued with my mother about this and we have decided to prepair a pageant that only a true sun princess can win. We also decided that the pageant will be held at Royal Wonder Academy and that all girls must compete, even against their will. Please Fine, you cannot run from destiny forever. The war has stopped so we could find you. Please, can you take your throne? The pageant will be on May 12, be prepared.

Sincerely,

Your fiancé Shoutaru.

Shade's P.O.V

When Fine returned her eyes were red and puffy. She wore a sad face but smiled as she walked closer toward us.

"what was the letter about?" I asked bluntly as she approached us.

"nothing, it was nothing important," she said with a small smile.

"Fine, are you okay?" asked Rein worriedly.

"daijoubu, daijoubu!" said Fine with a slightly bigger smile.

Everyone, including me believed Fine was okay. I knew(or at least thought) that my love was happy and okay.

Fine's POV

I don't know what to do! Shou-kun is coming in a week and I need to tell the guys that I'm not the Sunny kingdom princess, I'm the Sun kingdom princess. Auntie Elsa was kind e enough let me stay with her family, not to mention letting me pretend to be her daughter, but how will auntie react when I tell her I have to leave? Rein is kind and all, but I don't think she'll be able to rule an entire kingdom with that attitude and sufficiency, not to mention how smart she is. I spent basically all my life at the Sunny kingdom palace, hiding from the war. Hiding from the war that killed Ichigo-nee chan. Now, after 16 years of brutal war, they stop and look for me?! Why couldn't they stop before onee-chan died. Well, I better prepair a dress for the pageant.

Next day

~Kyaa~ ~ahhhhh~ ~sugoi~

As Rein and I walked towards the cafeteria we heard the screams of many girls. As we walked in we noticed a group of girls crowded together around a poster.

"whats going on?" I ask quizzically.

"it seems some sort of pageant is being held next week by the Moon Kingdom(the actual moon) and the winner is declared the fiancé of Prince Shoutaru " states Bright mater-o –factly.

"~ Kyaa ~ I wonder if the prince is cute or not!" whispers Rein."I wonder what would happen If I won the pageant. (in the voice Rein does during her Bright fanfics she makes) Rein, you're the prettiest of mostly all these princesses. Please, I'm begging you, marry me right now. (Reins Voice) demo my love devoted to Bright-kun!(Male voice) Marry me Rein.(normal)~kyaa~ what should I do?! What should I do?!"

Me and basically everyone sweat dropped as we watched Rein run around in a circle, her face tomato red. During class, everyone had a free period so the girls could prepair and the boys could drool over cute girls. Whilst Rein, Aletezza, Sophie, Lione, Lemon(etc.) talked about what they were going to wear, I just sat in my seat staring out the window. It was then when I felt a pair of dark violet eyes staring at me.

"Shade I anything wrong?" I said not even bothering to face him.

"how'd you know?"

"dunno."

Before he could say anything else the bell rang.

Next day.

When I woke up I saw everyone gathered around me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"thanks," I said half heartily This was actually my first birthday away from the sun kingdom. Usually Rein got the hay fever around my birthday so when she laid in bed all day, I got to visit my sister and mom.(her dad died when she was born-he had cancer and laid in a bed beside his wife during pregnancy.) her other cousins all came as well to celebrate her birthday. They had a tradition were the birthday boy or girl wrote a song and her family members ( who choose to do it) all sing their version of the song; then the original song is sang by the birthday boy or girl. She had written her song last year, but that was before they came to the Wonder Academy.

Normal POV

Everyone took Fine shopping for a new dress and told her they would buy her a giant cake if she came.

In the village( or whatever it was) Fine bumped into someone running while walking and fell down.

"gomen'nasai!" said a familiar voice. The person just kept running and while doing that their hood fell off and revealed long, green, flowy hair. Fine knew who the person was. It was….


	2. Chapter 2

Fine's P.O.V

After Shade helped me up I ran after her. Why was she here? Why was cousin Rina here? I ran faster and faster; tears streaking down my face.

"Matte, Fine!" screamed everyone as they chased me. But I didn't listen, I just kept running.

"RINA-NEE CHAN!" I yelled. Suddenly Rina stopped running and faced me. I ran into her and hugged her tightly.

"Fine! I was just looking for you! By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she exclaimed as she hugged me back.

"Fine, would you care to introduce us to your friend here?" asked Shade politely.

"This is Rina, my cou- I mean a friend that I made at the Sunny Kingdom."

"Hello Rina-san, I am Rein, and they are Bright, Shade, Aletteza, Sophie, Lione, and Lemon." (etc.)

"Hello, I'm Rina Mashiro (rinaxmashiro mermaid melody)." Under her breath she said to me," is that you 'sister'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Rina-san, would you like to come shopping with us?" asked Aletteza.

"I'd be my pleasure!" smiled Rina. We continued our shopping and for a birthday present Rina-nee chan bought me a thin, strapless, hot pink dress for the pageant. (Like the one Miya wore in yumerio patisserie professional on the new york episode but longer)

"Hey mina-san, I've got a surprise!" Rina said suddenly, "I'm going to transfer into you school. Temporarily that is."

"REALLY?!" we all yelled excitedly.

"Yup! Well it's getting pretty late. Better be going to my apartment for now. Bye guys!"

"Bye Rina/Rina-chan/Rina-san/Rina-nee chan!"

Next Day (in class)

"Ohayo mina," said jinno sensei (gauken alice)

"Ohayo sensei!"

"Today we have seven new students joining our class today. Please come in." Seven girls came in and stood in front of us. Once I saw them my eyes widened, my heart pounded faster, and the room became really hot.

"Coco, Hanon, Noëll, Karen, Luchia, Seira!" I yelled all of a sudden. "Rina, why are they here?!"

"To visit you of course!" they yelled together.

"Because we now know your names you can sit beside Fine. Fine, can you show them around later?" asked sensei.

"I'd love too!" I smiled. The room became 2⁰ hotter.

Next Day

~Kyaa~ ~ahhhhh~ ~sugoi~

When we walked into the cafeteria the vice principal was making an announcement.

"So, let me repeat once more. Prince Shoutaru and the rest of the royal family will be coming on Monday. No one can call him Shoutaru kun, san, etc. or make a silly nickname for him. Got it?"

"YES"

Monday

Rein's P.O.V

~kyaa~ the prince is coming today! Too bad Fine wanted to go to the pier.(Luchia, Hanon, Coco, Noëll, Karen, Rina, and Seira went with them.) When we got to the train station, there was a HUGE line. Me and Aletteza did the i hate it dance. I wonder when they're going to come.

Luchia's P.O.V

We (we=the mermaid princesses aka Fine's cousins) all knew that Shoutaru-kun was going to arrive by ship. He hates traveling by train. But in the end we decided to let the two love birds be together for the only time they'll have, but maybe Shade-kun doesn't like to be apart from his beloved princess. Shade-kun kind of reminds me of Kaito.

I miss him

Fine's P.O.V

I sat on the edge of the pier, my face tinted with red and my heart beating faster than it ever had. I asked the pier director if their was any boats coming today and he said there was only one. That was the boat my dear friend was on. Suddenly a large carrier boat arrived and a boy with dark blue hair and purple-blue eyes was standing at the front bathing in the sun. When the boat drew nearer my heart pounded faster and faster. My face, instead of bieng tinted with red, grew as bright as a tomato.

"SHOU-KUN!" I called.

Shoutaru's P.O.V

I was relaxing in the beautiful sun and smiling at the thought of finally seeing Fine again.

Flashback

I was strolling down the Sunny Kingdom as a vacation from the horrid war when I saw a red headede girl crying. I ran to her and asked what was wrong.

"daijoubu?" I asked.

"*snifle* nee-chan,*snifle* nee-ch-ha-an w-wa-as k-k-k-kil-l-led t-tod-da-ay-y *snifle*" she said. I felt bad about mentioning it.

"I, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay," she said smiling a bit. The space around us grew a bit warmer. "It wasn't your f-fault. It was th-that n-nas-sty M-m-moon K-k-king-gd-dom-m." I felt so bad at that point.

"I'm so sorry," I said having some tears streaming down my face. "It was my fault. I, I am the prince of that kingdom."

"Ev-ve-en s-so y-you d-did-dn-nt w-want-t a-a w-wa-ar-r, d-did-d y-you?"

"No, of course not," I said, now hugging her tightly.

Present

I'm happy to know she's her smiling more now. Suddenly I heared someone call my name. no one was supposed to know I was traveling by boat. I was going to hide in the back when I saw a flash of red hair. A beautiful girl was jumping up and down.

"Fine!" I yelled. I was so happy to see her that I jumped into the water and swam to shore. I managed to pull myself up but when I did I slipped and fell on top of Fine; our face inches away. I quickly pulled away, my face bright red.

"Sorry," I said awkwardly.

"I-it's okay," she said. "So, can you tell me about this imposter you talked about?"

"s-sure. Well for starters she has very light pink hair, she starves herself just for her figure, and she loves to shop instead of helping others."

"I can't believe your parents still think she's the princess. Sun princesses have dark pink or red hair, they don't care about their figure one bit, and they rather help their community than shop."

Rein's P.O.V

We were waiting for the royal familiy for an hour or so, but when the train came in all you could hear was the screams of girls who wanted to see the prince. First came King Kanata, then Queen Miyu (Daa Daa Daa refrence) then a slim, light pink headed girl wearing a revealing dress. When she walked out a burst of whispers spread.

"I heard she was the lost sun princess."

"I heard that the pageant was riged so that she could win."

"Wow, she's so pretty. I wonder if she'll be my girlfriend." At the same time a group of boys approached her, hearts in their eyes, asking her for her hand in marrige. Wow.

"Excuse me?" I peeped up."Where is prince Shoutaru?"

"I'm sorry but the prince prefers traveling by boat. He will be at the dock." Replied Queen Miyu gently. Fine's so lucky! She's already at the pier so she probaby already met the prince!

Fine's P.O.V

Me and Shou-kun were sitting on the edge of the dock talking about the pageant when we heard the screams of girls.

"Mom and dad must have told them," Shou said as a MASSIVE crowd approached us. Then Akira came over and started flirting with the prince.

"Nee, ouji-sama, I heard you're a judge for the pageant," she said had also started batting her eyes and playing with her hair. "So why don't we get married right now? I mean who's going to stand a chance against me? Shoppaholic(Rein)? Afro?(Aletteza), Idiot(Sophie)?" then her eyes fell on me, the girl standing next to Shou and talking to him casually,"Definetaly not cake pig or as I like to say, fat ass." Shou-kun was just about to burst with anger, when I finally stood up for myself.

"I don't think YOU, should be calling me fat. Any way, I might as well be myself and have friends then being a playgirl who sleeps with everyone and has no friends. You aren't even the rightfull princessof your planet. The rightfull princess of the Shopping Planet is princess Rumi. You only got to be princess because the royal family died and your family is their cousin."

"Y-you aren't suppost to know about that," she stuttered.

"Well I do." Just then Shou-kun piped up.

"And don't you dare call Fine a cake pig any more." When he said that the crowd started whispering.

"What is she to prince Shoutaru?"

"What is there relation?"

Just then a girl with light pink hair and gold eyes came up to us.

"Shoutaru~ what are you doing with that worthless princess?" she then turned to Akira." And of cource I can stand a chance against you, a big one too. And you," she said to me,"can stay away from Shoutaru if don't want your planet to be invaded."

"Chizuru, get off me. And you can't tell my friends if they can meet me or not." Replied Shou-kun.

"Hmph, fine honey, demo, this girl isn't going to see you anymore. Got that?!"

"Sure," I said coldly.

Note: making a chapter will take about 2-4 days each so plz be patient :) also the pageant will come up next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Note: sorry this chapter came out so late I just got lazy. Most of the story is in Fine's POV. Also, the story is going to revolve from fines POV to bright and shade talking. When they're talking, it's going to have a wall of letters.

Fine's POV

*dreaming*

"Fine," called a voice. I knew who was calling.

"Onee-chan, don't go, please, I'm begging you." I yelled. Then another voice came.

"Fine," called a gentle, loving voice.

"Caa-san, don't leave me alone!" Tears were now pouring down my eyes.

"Fine," called a masculine voice. It sounded familiar.

"Shade?"

"Fine, daijobu, I'm hear and nothing can make me leave." As he continued to talk his voice grew fainter and fainter as another voice once again called my name. This time booming and squealing with joy.

"Fine! Hurry up and wake up! Today is the pageant!" immediately I woke up. Sh*t today's the pageant. We got ready and walked to the cafeteria. They rearranged it so there would be a taller table were our 'guests' would stay. There was also a table beside it for a blond infant to eat at (who could that be?). The infant wandered around the cafeteria and playing with the students. After I got my delicious food I walked over to the table all my friends sat at, but then I felt a little tug on my hair. I turned around to see the child floating around my head, pulling my hair. I embraced the child and held onto him. He laughed and giggled while still pulling my hair.

"I'm guessing you're Ruu, second son of king and queen Miyu and Kanata."

"Ai" replied the child. I carried him to the royal family and headed back to my table.

"Oh, Ruu-kun seems to really like you Fine. Maybe he's your future husband," joked Noëll.

"Moh! Noëll, you're so mean!" I pouted. After Noëll finally stopped teasing me the vice principal walked into the room.

"Ahem, the pageant will now start. All gentlemen are invited to watch or spend time in the village. All ladies, on the other hand, shall get dressed and prepared behind the curtains on the stage."

*sigh* Well I was going to have tell them sooner or later. The first test was done in our uniforms. The judges (the royal family) eliminated like half of the girls in the first round. The only girls left were red heads or dark pink heads.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I knew they wouldn't win," laughed Shade.

"Well you didn't know that Fine would still be in the competition," teased Bright. "At least now Rein wouldn't have to marry prince Shoutaru"

"Wait MARRIAGE!? I didn't know the winner was going to be married off to the prince!"

"Well that's what you get when you have a large ego."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Fine's POV

The next round was beauty and I was scared as hell to go outside with my hair down. I stepped outside before I changed to see that all of the girls accept that Chizuru girl wore extremely short dresses with a lot of skin showing. I walked into my dressing room and got ready. I was going to be the last one to walk onto stage. I put the dress on and pulled the hair ties out of my hair. My hair was straight with curls at the bottom and my black peek-a-boo's (streak underneath your hair) showing. I wore a little bit of blood red lipstick and some mascara.

"Next up is miss Fine Saori (sa-or-ri) (or whatever you think her last name should be) from the mysterious star (aka the Fushigibosi which means star wonderland apparently.)" cried the announcer.

I walked onto the stage and heard some gasps and a few whistles. I looked around and saw Shade with his jaw dropped. I giggled and noticed some guys staring at me pervettedly. Then Shou-kun looked at me, grinned, and gave me a your-doing-great look. 98% of the girls were eliminated and then there were only four girls counting me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

"Shit! Fine actually made it to the third test!" Panicked Shade.

"Wow you're such a nice friend. You didn't think the girl you liked could make it past beauty?"

"No! That's not it. I, I just didn't think that the clumsy, hyper, food-loving girl I love would actually rise above the other thousand girls." Replied Shade glumly.

"Well just suck it up. You still have hope. Next round I heard was music, and Rein told me that they only know how to play one song on the harpsichord. (ep.14 of Fushigibosi no Futago Hime)"

"Well that's reassuring,"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGG

(I think you know whose POV it is by now)

Yes! The next test is music! Apparently the first music test is to play three songs on the piano. The second test is to compose a song and play in the orchestra, and the third test is to sing a certain song. This is going to be fun!

"First up is our special guess Princess Chizuru Kaho who will play Jig by the Violet Archer (look it up on YouTube), Sweet Sorrow, and The Merry Wanderer," announced the announcer.

I then heard some nice music playing. That Chizuru girl was okay at piano but I could do better. I am going to show her how a true sun princess plays piano.

"Second up is Miss Caroline Koizumi … Third up is Princess Akira Suzumiya…. (Let's just say they were both horrible) Now for Miss Fine Saori who is playing Fur Elise, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Hedwig's Theme."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"What are those songs anyways?" asked Shade.

"I don't know. It could be very easy songs. If so then you're lucky; the judges are marking the contestants on how well they play and the amount of difficulty in the song." (Sorry if it doesn't make sense it just means how difficult a song is.)

"Thank goodness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked onto the stage with my hair tied in a ponytail and wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Then I began with Fur Elise. (Go to YouTube for all the songs. For Pirates of the Caribbean and Hedwig's Theme, type in Jarrod Radnich before.) I was in pure bliss. I loved playing the piano with passion. I always hated how I could never play more on the harpsichord because Rein thought it wasn't fun. But thankfully Auntie Elsa hid a grand piano in a soundproof basement for me to play with. I also composed (wrote) some of my own piano songs. I just wish someone other than Auntie could hear them.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGG

"Fine, do you hate me or something? Do you really want to get married to the other moon prince so badly? I never knew you played the piano!" said Shade miserably.

"I feel really bad for you dude,"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJ

When I finished playing I was going to play another one until I heard clapping. I turned to face Shou-kun and saw he was in awe. Then I saw Shade sitting with Bright looking at me with a sad smile. What happened to him? When all the applause died all the other girls walked onto the stage. I stood beside my friend Caroline and that _ (Put whatever horrible word you want there) Akira.

"So how's your chances of winning looking now?" I taunted under my breath.

"Oh shut up," she hissed back.

"I'm sorry miss…. Caroline and Akira you will not be advancing to the next round."

"Bye bye." I mumble to Akira.

"For the next round the contestants have to compose an orchestra. Whoever has the best one gets a point bonus. After the judges will give each contestant the same song to sing. You will have only 15 minutes to write your orchestra. After you will pick your musicians from the ones in the dining hall. We have thousands of musicians for each instrument so feel free to take as many as you want. You will then have 10 minutes to get them ready. Now here's the thing. Some of the musicians will be experienced and others won't be, so choose carefully. After you have chosen your musicians you may not go back and get more or fire some. Your time starts…..NOW!"

I started planning which instruments to use and what the tune would be. In a matter of 5 minutes I thought of a song. I knew that Chizuru would have had time before the pageant to plan her song so when I got to the dining hall she was already picking the best suited and classiest people there.

"It's too bad for you that you're going to lose badly," she said.

"I'm not giving up so easily," I replied. She left with her tons of musicians following her. First I looked at the variety of violinists. I saw one with a very high class violin which I sounded very nice.

"Um, excuse me miss, but would you mind if you showed me your hands?" I asked. The middle-aged women looked at me, smiled, and gave me her hand. Then I asked if I could see her violin. It was in good condition. Had new strings, been through years of practice, good wood, European Maple from the Yugoslav area, well aged, figured, properly cut to be exact.

"Will you play for me?" I asked.

"I certainly will young lady. You have a very professional way of picking violinists," she replied.

"Why thank you miss."

The process repeated with all the other violinists I chose. Then I moved on to other instruments. In a matter of 4 minutes I had my orchestra.

"Now minna-san, here's your sheet music. Let us start practicing." I was totally going to win. After 16 minutes (yes she got 16 minutes to practice. Do the math. 5 for how long it took to make the song+4 for the amount of time it took to get the people= 9 minutes gone. She got 15 min. to write and 10 min. to practice. 10+15=25-9=16)

*beep beep* sigh. That's the ending bell. I wish there was more time to practice, but you know what, we got this.

"Now, a game of rock, paper, and scissors will determine who goes first."

Jan, Ken, Pong! (Rock paper scissors in Japanese) Chizuru won.

"So Princess Chizuru Kaho will be going first. Fine, would you and your orchestra please sit in the crowd (Or whatever it was called)"

As we made our way to the crowd I saw shade talking to Bright worriedly so I decided to see them.

"Everybody, please sit here and review the sheet music." I said sweetly. I made my way through the massive wave of people congratulating me for making it so far. When I was behind them I hugged Shade.

"Shade, why did you look so sad?" I asked innocently. When I looked down at Shade he was a deep shade of red.

"F-F-Fine, what are you doing? A-A-Aren't you supposed to be with your orchestra?" he stuttered.

"Well I came to see you guys but I guess I'm not wanted," I said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," stuttered Shade.

"Just kidding. I have to leave anyways. Got to help my crew."

"Oh, well I hope you lo- I mean win."

"Well, thanks!"

"Good luck Fine" said Bright cheerfully.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ Q

"Dude! What are you doing?! Wishing her good luck?" yelled Shade angrily.

"Calm down Shade! I was just being polite! Anyways those comments aren't really good luck."

"I know. I'm just worried."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I wonder how Chizuru's song sounds like.

"Now presenting my song that I call 'My Love'," announced Chizuru.

If you're wondering what it sounded like think of a cat scratching a chalkboard and a dog being hit by a car and just the most horrendous sounds you can think of all merged together. When I looked around I saw that only my team and I were plugging our ears. I also noticed that Chizuru's orchestra were all in experienced. Wow that sucks for her. When she finished playing only her fan club was clapping.

"Well that was, um, lovely. Next up is Fine!" said the announcer.

I walked onto the stage followed by my orchestra as Chizuru and hers walked off.

"Try to beat that!" she mumbled.

"Ahem. I hope you enjoy my song, it's called Howl's Moving Castle," I said timidly as I sat on the piano bench and played. (Listen to it! It's such a good song. Go to YouTube and type Howl's Moving Castle orchestral and click the Joe Hisaishi one) In the middle of the song I got off the bench and directed the orchestra. When the song was over I heard the clapping again and we all bowed to the audience.

"So, the judges have made a decision. The one with the point bonus is…" he paused as he opened a white card. "FINE!" he yelled.

My whole orchestra congratulated me and asked if they could ever work with me again. I was overwhelmed.

"Now, minna-san, it's time for the last test with Princess Chizuru Kaho against Fine Saori. Who will win? So, for the final test the contestants must sing the song Legend of Mermaid written by the sun princess herself on her 5th birthday!"

I was so happy they chose that song. I wrote it so only the royal family could sing it. Chizuru, you're getting you're a** kicked.

"Chizuru is up first. Go ahead the stage is all yours."

(Let's just say, she sounded like death)

After she finished she said a few words, blew a few kisses and walked off the stage.

"So, now that I'm half deaf let's hear Fines version. Let's hope it's a bit better" said the announcer.

I walked onto stage and breathed in and out. I remember singing in front of people in the sun kingdom festivals. (The sun kingdom has a festival every week to please the sun and keep it shining.)

(To hear fine singing go to YouTube and search Legend of mermaid Luchia version)

When I was done there it was again. The familiar sound of hands striking together.

Afterwards Chizuru was called onto the stage to announce who won.

"And the winner of the pageant is …


	4. Chapter 4

…FINE!Our winner is Fine!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"SH*T!" yelled Shade.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDD

When the announcer declared I was the winner Chizuru punched me in my neck. Sore loser. Luckily for me I was wearing my necklace that mom gave me. (The sun princesses under 15 can't go on another planet unless they have a special necklace) Unfortunately she broke my necklace and I felt my energy seeping out of me.

"Fine are you all right?!" asked Shade and Shou at the same time.

"I'm alright," I said softly. "It didn't hurt. Luchia, c-can you call mom… and tell (pant) her (pant) my necklace bro-"before I could finish my sentence I fainted.

"FINE!" yelled everybody. My body was becoming colder by the second. Then I felt a warm aura surround me. My vision becoming clearer.

"Caa-san," I smiled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" yelled everyone.

Finally I woke up. I scanned my surroundings. I was in the hospital wing. There was that warm aura again.

"MOM!" I yelled. Suddenly I heard various people walking towards me. I started having a panic attack until someone opened the curtain around the bed I was on.

"Shade! I'm so glad you're here. How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," he replied. "So Fine, when were you going to tell us that you were the princess of the sun kingdom?"

"So you found out? Who told you? Shou-kun, Karen, Hanon?"

"Your mom."

"Oh. So where is everybody else?"

"Outside. They took the news pretty well. Even Rein."

"Well that's a relief. She's always gets panicky whenever she hears bad news."

"Yeah."

"Why do you sound so glum?"

"Fine, listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once."

"W-what is it?"

"I'm glum because…because the girl I had a crush on for 5 years is going to get married to another guy."

"Who are you talking about? Rein?"

"Even though you're a completely different person you're still so dense."

"Hey!"

"The person I'm talking about," he said as his face inched closer and closer to mine, "is you."

My heart was beating like a drum. Even though I'm not the happy-go-lucky person they thought I was I always liked Shade. My face grew red with embarrassment. Then I leaned closer and kissed him on the lip. I pulled away quickly because my face was hot as fire.

"Shade, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Shou-kun and I never planned on getting married. We were just planning on getting rid of that Chizuru girl. If she won the pageant she would have been declared the rightful sun princess and she would probably destroy the sun in a matter of hours."

"So, I didn't have to c-confess?"

"Well if you didn't you wouldn't have gotten this." I kissed him again and this time stayed a bit longer.

"Well I guess I'm glad I did."

(Okay, when they grow up Shoutaru marries princess Rumi who was found living somewhere in the sunny kingdom before her family died. Rein marries bright and they become the rulers of the sunny kingdom. Aletezza and Auler, and our beloved couple Shade and Fine are married and rule the Sun Kingdom together.)


End file.
